


Adrestian Island Fishing Tourney

by homonization



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Animal crossing AU, Byleth is a fisher youtuber guys, F/F, Fishing, I spent my whole day fishing for C.J in ACNH and guess what came out of it, edelgard is gay under the pretense of fishing, shes popular, you never knew you needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homonization/pseuds/homonization
Summary: Edelgard has the hots for the fisher youtube celeb that pops up in her island once a week.She still calls her 'my teacher' in this AU too.(Animal Crossing AU)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	1. it's too early in the morning for this gay shit

**Author's Note:**

> Whatsup folks I'm losing my godammn mind with how cute they actually are!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard von Hresvelg island to do list:  
> ☑ Wake up  
> ☐ ̶a̶v̶o̶i̶d̶ ̶d̶o̶r̶o̶t̶h̶e̶a̶ _failed mission_  
>  ☑ find 𝓑𝔂𝓵𝓮𝓽𝓱♡  
> ☐ fish together♡  
> ☐ ̶f̶i̶n̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶a̶s̶k̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶

It’s early on Thursday morning when Edelgard heard someone knocking on her door. She stumbled into the living room, half-awake.

“Who is it?” She yelled, an annoyed tone emphasizing her question. Her body is still all sore and tired after chopping a helluva lot of woods yesterday. _Why is she the resident axe user on this island, again?_

A voice answered her. “It’s Hubert, Milady. I would simply like to inform that the fishing girl has visited our island today, that’s all.” Then faint footsteps faded away.

“Ughh…” Edelgard scratched her head, trying to remember what’s **so** important about that information that she has to be woken up at-- _she glanced at her wall clock-_ 6 in the morning?

Walking to the bathroom to wash the sleep away, she was suddenly hit with an epiphany. 

_THE FISHING GIRL! OF COURSE!_ Edelgard hurriedly washed her face and got changed into her fishing attire, something reasonable to fish in yet still able to accentuate her charm.

Grabbing the fishing rod she specifically made for this day, she gave her outfit one last glance in the mirror, pleased with what she saw, she headed out the door.

* * *

_Okay, you can do this, El. Just act casual and ask her about fishing for starters. Then we can figure out what to do after that._ Muttering to herself, Edelgard scoured the island she has been calling home for this past few months, with one objective in mind.

In the midst of her quest, she was spotted by Dorothea. Edelgard tried to make a quick turn, but Dorothea was faster. 

“My oh my, it’s uncommon to see you prancing around this early in the morning.” Dorothea called out to her.

“Dorothea, Hi.” She replied with a curt greeting.

“Hey, why did your mood turn sour so quickly?” She laughed. “I was just voicing my observation.”

“Your observation was unnecessary.” 

“Lighten up, will you? Where has the spring in your steps gone?” She nudged Edelgard. “I’m sure there’s a reason for that, isn’t there?” She winked.

“N-no, I just feel like today is gonna be a productive day.” Edelgard stuttered, trying hard to fight the blush creeping up. She hates the direction the conversation is going.

“Hmm-mm.” Dorothea gave Edelgard a once over. “Going fishing? It’s a funny coincidence, really. That you decided to fish on the very day the hot fishing girl is coming.” She seemed to ponder about something. “Come to think of it, I only ever saw you fish whenever she’s around…” She tapped her finger to her mouth, deep in thought. Edelgard knew this was just all an act.

“It’s just common sense. I mean, she gave us better price for our fish compared to the general store. Of course I would take this opportunity to fish.” Edelgard wished Dorothea will buy her excuse and let her go. She has other things to do, after all.

“Hmm, if you say so then.” 

Edelgard let out a sigh. _Finally._

“I think I saw _your girl_ near the pier. Goodluck, Edie.” And Dorothea was gone before Edelgard could retort back.

 _That Dorothea… She’s too perceptive for her own good._ Seeing that no one is actually gonna bother her now, she headed to the pier.

* * *

“Hey there, Edelgard!” Edelgard finally found the blue-haired woman, or rather, _she_ found Edelgard. 

Edelgard was expecting to find her already stationed away at the pier, fishing. But when she arrived at the pier, it was empty, until a voice called to her from the back. Turns out, the fisher was still walking around, busying herself with god knows what. One might have thought she was waiting for Edelgard, but who was she kidding? They were not that close, at least _not yet._

“Hi, my teacher.” Edelgard gave a little wave.

You see, Edelgard is a woman of many talents, but fishing was not one of them. The first time Byleth arrived in Adrestian Island, she conducted a little interview with the residents there, to measure their fishing capabilities. “ _It was all for the subscribers”_ she had said back then.

On that faithful day, she learned the resident representative of Adrestian was not-- _and she’s saying this nicely_ \- the best at fishing. And she took it upon her to guide the young representative and introduce her to the wonders of fishing. Every week, she would spare a day to come to the island and teach Edelgard all she could about fishing, hence the ‘my teacher’ title. The fishing lessons have long gone ended, when she felt she had nothing left to teach Edelgard. But still, the girl insisted on calling her that. And for some unexplainable reason, she always came back to visit the island at least once a week.

_Her subscriber did remind her to go back there and visit her student. It seems they’ve taken a liking to Edelgard and has even given the pair a name, ‘Edeleth’. Byleth thought that was cute. She has been tagging every video featuring Edelgard in it with #Edeleth ever since._

“What are you doing, my teacher? I thought you would have gone fishing by now.” Edelgard’s voice pulled her away from her trance.

“Oh, I was trying to set up my equipment.” She gestured to her camera. “I was thinking of doing something different today.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest…” Byleth trailed away. “Maybe a competition of some sort?”

“That sounds like a good idea…” Edelgard quipped. “Though, who will be your opponent?”

“Hmmm…” Byleth tapped her chin, thinking. “Oh!” She perked up, Edelgard can imagine a light bulb lighting up above her. “How about you? We can have a little teacher-apprentice duel.”

“W-what? I mean… I’m sure my skill would pale in comparison to yours, I’m still learning after all.” Edelgard tried to excuse. _Surely she has to be kidding, right?_

“Nonsense, I have taught you everything I could. Maybe we can treat this as sort of passing exam?” Byleth laughed to herself. “Let’s ask the subscribers then. What do you say?”

“I’m still not so sure… But alright, let’s see what they have to say.” Edelgard doesn’t have it in her to deny her crus-- _teacher_ outright.

Byleth booted up her phone and started streaming, her subscribers filling her room quickly. “Hello everybody! Byleth here, just dropping by for a quick report and a question.” She said to the phone.

“So, I’m in Adrestian right now.” She flipped the camera to show her viewers the scenery of Adrestian Island. “I was beginning to think this is you guys favorite place, by how many of you requested that I visit every other day.” She chuckled.

She pointed the camera to Edelgard. “Anyway, Edelgard is also here, say hi Edelgard!” Edelgard gave a quick, shy wave. She has never gotten used to this streaming thing, even though she has been in many of Byleth’s videos by now. She didn’t fail to notice how Byleth’s viewers always go wild whenever she was in the video, though.

“Wow look at the chat, it’s going so fast.” Byleth sounds surprised. “Slow down guys, we aren’t going anywhere.”

“Soo… I need you guys’ opinion…” She raised her brow at Edelgard, asking for permission. Edelgard motioned her to go on. “I was thinking of doing something different today… Like a fishing competition of some sort.” The chat went wild. “I knew you guys would like it.” 

She motioned Edelgard to come to her. When she did, Byleth grabbed her by the shoulder, squeezing both of them into the small phone screen. The comment kept pouring, and Edelgard eyed a few of _“you guys are sooo cute!!!!”_ and _“when will they get together??!!!”_ between hundreds of _“#Edeleth FTW!”_ and excited comments regarding the competition. Edelgard tried really hard not to blush at the comment **and** the proximity.

Luckily, Byleth paid no mind to the comments and kept talking. “I want to do a friendly competition with my apprentice here,” She squeezed Edelgard’s arm. “Maybe see how she far she has become from the first time we met. She doesn’t really want to though… Think you guys can convince her?” Byleth then **winked** at the camera. Edelgard thought there was no way for the chat to get any more wilder, but it did. She even caught someone called @blonde_lion commenting “Go get her, sis!”. _Is that Dimitri??? That little shit._ She was gonna have a talk with him **real** soon.

The comments were overwhelmingly positive and strongly encouraging Edelgard to take upon Byleth’s challenge. “They like it, what do you say, El?”

There was no way she can refuse after that, can she? And maybe she can request Byleth to call her “El” more often if she win…

“Alright, I accept.”

Byleth beamed hearing that.

“How about we make it more interesting? The winner get one wish.” Edelgard said, further riling up the viewers.

“Oh-o! Interesting, I like it.” Byleth then turned back to the camera. “Alright guys, we’re gonna go prepare now. Stay tuned for this teacher-apprentice competition we’re going to hold!” With that, Byleth waved, so did Edelgard, to the camera, ending the session for that morning.

“So where do we start?” Edelgard asked her.

“Let’s get something to eat first. After all that talking, I’m quite hungry.” Byleth left her equipment in the sand and went towards the plaza, and Edelgard followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she chop woods alone, press f everyone.
> 
> the fishing rod in this universe DOES NOT BREAK. yes I'm bitter about it.
> 
> btw im still not sure whether to make them humans, animals, or like a furry-ish creature with ears and tails 👀
> 
> lmk in the comment! i always accept headcanons for other characters too!


	2. Edelgard vs. the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day was perfect for fishing!  
> Clouds hanging above their heads, fishes hungry for baits gathered at the pier.  
> Nothing could ever go wrong, right?

Caspar and Petra joined them when they spotted Byleth grilling fish after fish in the plaza bonfire, Byleth ushered them to join, which irked Edelgard only just a _little_ bit. As much as she loves her fellow residents, she had expected the meal just for the two of them. It didn’t help that she remembered Caspar was supposed to help her chop woods yesterday, but he forgot all about it and left Edelgard to fend for herself.

Munching on her fish, she studied the woman in front of her. Byleth was now talking animatedly (which pales in comparison to Caspar’s hand gestures and his boisterous body language) to Caspar, with Petra joining with a comment here and there. It seems in the weeks Byleth has decided to come into the island, she had made herself acquaintanced with other residents here, she felt a bit childish for hoping she was the one who knew Byleth best. She was happy for Byleth though, she knew how socially awkward Byleth can be sometimes ( _she had shared a little of her personal life during one of their fishing lessons, still a great feat for Byleth_ ), which is a contrast to her internet-celeb persona. She supposes talking to the camera and real people is different and though Edelgard prefers the latter, the same can’t be applied to Byleth. The sound of laughter pulled her out of her thoughts, fortunately just before she almost bit into the fishbone.

After a satisfying meal - _who knew roasted apples and fish can go together?-_ and saying goodbye to Petra and Caspar ( followed by a wink from Petra. _Must be Dorothea’s influence_ ), they walked back to the beach in comfortable silence, Edelgard’s mind occupied with the fishing competition that’s to come.

Byleth handed her a small camera attached to a some-sort of strap. “Strap this to your chest, just like this.” Byleth gestured to her camera-mounted chest. Edelgard did just as told.

“Like this?”

“Hmm…” Byleth slipped a finger under the gear. “It’s still a bit loose, let me.” She quickly fastened the strap, face hovering closely beside Edelgard’s. She could smell the former’s shampoo between the salty air ( _luckily this wasn’t a live recording_ ). Byleth leaned back, feeling satisfied with her work, she handed out a bucket to her.

“Let’s time it to 2 hours. Whoever gets the most fish wins. May luck be on our side.” She grinned.

“I don’t believe in luck, but I suppose I do need them if I’m in a fishing competition with you.” Edelgard joked.

“Don’t say that, you’re my star pupil, you know?” Byleth said in that earnest way that made Edelgard melt just a little.

They walked further down into the pier, a camera set up near the end.

Byleth checked her watch “It’s 10:15 right now. We’ll be finished at 12:15…” she clicked a button on her watch “...Anddd, start!”

Byleth cast her line on one end, Edelgard did the same on the other side.

_Alright, remember what she taught me. Since this was a quantity over quality competition, I should target for the smaller fishes._ She saw a small shadow looming just a little to the right, she tried to direct her bait to it… The tackle bobbed a little… Hope filled Edelgard’s eyes, but no such luck, the fish got away with the bait.

Reeling her hook back, she peeked at Byleth’s side. Seemed like a slow day over there too.

_It’s only been 7 minutes, I shouldn’t get antsy._ She heard Byleth’s voice echoing in her ear. “ _Fishing is all about patience.”_ Casting her line once more, she drew a long breath and exhaled slowly.

Things went uneventfully for about an hour, Edelgard caught some mackerels, squids, dabs, small sea basses, even caught a barred knifejaw. Byleth’s bucket was visibly a little more crowded than hers, but she still had time. They made small talks between catches, talking about mundane stuff as the sun rose up even higher. Fortunately today was a cloudy day, the cloud seemed to be darker than an hour ago though. She had brought her own water bottle too, which she shared, as Byleth had forgotten hers. _She should ask her to edit that out of the video, don’t want Dimitri or Dorothea all up in her case again._

A few more moments passed, Edelgard noticed the cloud was getting darker and the waves kept getting stronger. This wasn’t new, she has fished in the rain before with Byleth, but for some reason her guts started to get queasy. Blaming her tendency to get competitive, she ignored it.

Small droplets of rain began to hit her, she adjusted her bucket hat, tucking in her fuzzy ear inside. She glanced over to Byleth, still content fishing, the rain having no effect on her, _she looks so peaceful and in her element._ Edelgard thought.

A hard yank from her fishing rod snapped her eyes back to the ocean. The pull was stronger than any other fish she had caught before. _A_ ** _lot_** _stronger._ Her grip on her rod tightened, as she tried to fight back the rebellious fish. _This is even stronger than the giant red snapper I fought with! Did the rain bring it here?_

The fish tried to swim away, her reel spinning like crazy. _“When you catch a big fish, you have to let them fight for a bit, when they calm down, it’s time to reel it.”_ Byleth’s voice once more reminding her. She felt the reel’s movement relax, her hand immediately spinning back, trying to reel the fish in.

“Grhh!” The fish flopped around the water, splashing left and right, making an escape for its life, but Edelgard isn't a resident representative for nothing, she fought back with every inch of her life, gritting her teeth.

All the commotion made Byleth look over to Edelgard’s side, seeing her student struggling with something that was clearly another level, she ran up to her side.

The fish started thrashing stronger, Edelgard almost losing her balance over. “El!” Byleth quickly put her hands around Edelgard’s waist, helping her try to reel the fish in.

The fish jumped out of the water, it’s snout sharp, slicing the air. Edelgard’s eyes went wide. “It’s a marlin!” Byleth shouted. 

“I’ve never had an opponent like this before!” Edelgard said between her teeth.

“Let’s reel it in!” 

Edelgard planted her feet firmly, feeling she might topple over if not for Byleth pulling her back.

Rain droplets were getting bigger and more frequent, the marlin kept trashing and trying to get away. Edelgard gave no damn to the falling water, only one goal in her mind.

Their combined efforts pulled the marlin closer to the pier, movements slowed down. _This is the chance!_ “By! Pull the line!” She shouted to her companion, who quickly grabbed the line and pulled it towards their direction. 

Edelgard kept reeling the line, and with Byleth’s pull, They managed to finally defeat the mighty marlin. The marlin, all quiet and slow now as if sensing it’s nearing doom, jerked when Byleth grabbed its tail, the movement surprising but not strong enough to faze Byleth. Together, they heaved the marlin into the pier. Byleth quickly produced a stretcher of some sort from her equipment, they moved the marlin into it. Edelgard scooped a bucket of water and splashed the marlin so it stayed alive, the rain helping.

“So, we should bring it to the museum?” Byleth asked, breath panting, hair soaked and sticking. A grin adorning her face.

“Yes, we should quickly!” Breathless, Edelgard made a quick work of the stretcher, with Byleth at the back.

They trekked back to the museum in the rain, body sore, grin wide from ear to ear that soon erupted into full-blown laughter as they ran. Marlin awkwardly staying alive in the midst of all this.

Blathers was quite shocked to see 2 soaked women carrying a huge marlin fish between them running through the museum door. He called Lindhart, his assistant at the moment, to help him acquire the fish from the 2 women. Edelgard cut him off in the midst of his explanation about the blue marlin’s eating habit, saying they still left their fishing gear back at the pier.

* * *

Edelgard ran ahead of Byleth, shouting “The last one there is a loser!” and laughed as she took off. Her laugh contagious, Byleth tried to catch up, embracing the rain as she ran.

Byleth wasn’t a pro fisher for nothing, hopping from island to island to catch sea creatures has trained her strength and endurance. Nearing the pier, she caught Edelgard from behind. Edelgard was surprised by the sudden attack and fell backward, taking Byleth with her.

Landing on something soft yet firm, Edelgard turned around and saw Byleth, grinning cheekily at her. 

“That’s cheating!” she hit Byleth’s shoulder.

Byleth laughed in response.

“I’m still the winner!” She tried to jab at Byleth’s shoulder again, but a quick hand caught hers. Byleth’s grin was getting wider at this point.

Edelgard realized how close they are actually to each other, body heat emanating below her contrasting with the cold wind that’s blowing.

“Your hair is all sticky.” Byleth thumbed Edelgard’s hair off her face.

“You’re no better, your ear is wet and dirty.” Edelgard wiped dirt off Byleth’s furry ear. Byleth shivered at the touch.

“Byleth, I--” **_ACHOO!_** Edelgard was cut off by Byleth’s sneeze.

A cold breeze hit them. Byleth rubbed her nose.

Edelgard snapped out of her reverie and sat up. “Let’s get our equipment and change clothes.”

She stood up and headed towards the pier, Byleth trailing behind.

* * *

Gathering her equipment, her mind kept flashing back to Byleth’s face, so close beneath her. _Shitshitshit, I almost confessed back then. Wasn’t my plan to ask her out first?_ _You don’t wanna scare your fishing teacher._ Edelgard hurriedly stuffed her bait to her bag, she grabbed her fishing rod. _She had her arms so tight around me when we fought that marlin… It was nice…_ She exhaled. _Come on! Get it together!_

A hand tapped her shoulder. “Edelgard, I’ll bring the buckets to my boat. We can count the result later, when the weather’s cleared up.” 

Byleth lifted the buckets and turned around.

“Wait!” Edelgard grabbed her arm just in time. Byleth raised her eyebrow at her. “Teach, didn’t you say your boat’s shower is broken?”

“Ah, yes…I’ll just use the general’s store bathroom.”

“You can use mine, it’s much nicer than the store’s. I bet they don’t even have hot water.”

“If that’s okay with you…”

“It’s more than okay.” Edelgard squeezed her arm for emphasize.

“Alright then. Please show the way.”

Edelgard walked ahead.

* * *

Arriving at the bridge, she looked back, making sure Byleth was still in sight. Byleth smiled at her, _Oh goddess, she will be the death of me._ Edelgard gave a smile back.

  
Edelgard opened the door to her house, Byleth closely behind. Both of them soaked to the bone. Edelgard shrugged off her fishing vest, and was gonna leave them at the entrance when she heard a voice calling.

“Oh Edie, where have you been? I helped myself to your tea, hope you don’t mind.” Dorothea emerged from the kitchen. She looked at the entrance. “Oh my, unexpected guest!" She gave them a once-over. "You both sure are _wet~”_

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only suffering Edelgard goes through in this AU is embarrassment.  
> Lindhart was sleeping in the corner of the fossil section. it was dim and cold, perfect for a nap. He helps blathers with research (when he's awake).
> 
> Gosh, this was really fun to write. I initially was stumped because I had no experience fishing anything bigger than my palm. I opened up youtube and saw fishing videos (lol I wish Byleth's channel was real). It seemed really fun and intense tbh, so I tried to channel the feeling into this fic, hope it translates clearly.
> 
> I decided to picture them as part-human with animal features. No, I'm not ashamed of my furry tendencies.
> 
> I'm still a newbie in the creative writing world, so any feedback would be much appreciated!  
> Any suggestion about the story and villagers is very welcome too!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comment you have left on the first chapter, I hope you continue to enjoy the second one too. Judging from this chapter, I don't think this will be a lengthy fic, maybe it'll be finished in 5 chapters or less, if you have any additional ideas it might change though.


	3. Dorothea is a blessing yet a curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not talk about your massive crush on your fishing teacher to a scheming squirrel ever.
> 
> Edelgard, unfortunately, has to learn the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the late update:(  
> A lot of things happened, but now here it is! chapter 3 of Adrestian island fishing tourney!  
> Enjoy

“Just go shower, Edie. I’ll keep Byleth here company.” Dorothea nudged Edelgard towards the bathroom, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

“What are you planning?” Edelgard narrowed her eyes at Dorothea.

“Oh… Nothing in particular, just wanting to get to know her better.” Dorothea winked.  
Knowing she would never win against Dorothea, Edelgard relented. “Ugh, whatever it is please do it in moderation.” Edelgard hesitantly walked to the bathroom, turning back once more, she can see Byleth sending her a quick smile, Edelgard smiled back, praying to the goddess Dorothea wasn’t planning anything too crazy.

“So... Byleth, what did you do to get you this wet?” Dorothea asked as she sat down on the couch.

Byleth, seemingly unsure whether to sit or not considering her drenched outfit, looked at Dorothea and answered truthfully, the innuendo flying over her head. “We were fishing.”

“In this weather?”

“Yeah, the good fishes always comes out when it’s raining.” Byleth smiled fondly remembering the marlin they caught earlier.

Seeing Byleth’s smile, Dorothea caught an idea of just how much Byleth’s love for fishing goes. “Any good catch?” Dorothea asked.

At the question, Byleth’s entire body language changed, gesturing and speaking animatedly, describing just how wonderful the fish she caught today. _Damn this girl_ **_loves_ ** _her fishes, Edie got competition._ Dorothea chuckled at her thought.

“What’s wrong?” Byleth asked, noticing Dorothea’s amusement.

“Nothing, I just can sense how much you love fishing.”

“Oh, yeah. I’ve been fishing for as long as I could remember.” As if searching for a memory from the long past, Byleth’s face started to zone out to the distance.

“It does sound fun, but I have never really gotten good at it. Heck, I think the only one interested in this island is Petra and Edelgard.” 

Byleth seems to be almost offended by the fact. Her eyebrow scrunched up, Dorothea can hear the gears in her head turning.

Suddenly Byleth’s face lit up as if a light bulb appeared above her head. “I have an idea.”

“What is it?” Dorothea leaned closer, interested.

“Well, I was thinking…” Byleth told Dorothea her great idea, as Dorothea listened she could already feel the excitement bubbling inside her. _This should be interesting..._

* * *

Edelgard took the quickest shower in her life and changed into her usual attire like a magician during one of her shows. She didn’t even have the luxury of massaging her ears and tail like usual. The image of Dorothea, doing, speaking, _whispering_ unsightly things to Byleth kept bothering in her mind during her shower. She walked back to the living room, finding Dorothea laughing over something Byleth said. Byleth seemed to notice her presence.

“My te-- Byleth, I’m done, you can shower now. I have prepared a change of clothes for you too.” Somehow she knew Dorothea would never let go of it if she knew she was calling Byleth ‘my teacher’ all this time.

Byleth perked up and went inside the bathroom. Edelgard smiled at her before turning sharply to Dorothea who wore her ever-amused face.

“What did you do?” Edelgard said, accusation heavy in her tone.

“Hey, hey… Calm down, Edie.” Dorothea held her hand up. “We just talked a little… You are surprisingly overprotective over her.” Dorothea asked her innocently, but her swaying tail is betraying her expression.

Edelgard sighed. “Sorry, I know you mean well. But I don’t want to scare her away.”

“Aww Edie! You know I would never do that. And she actually seems excited to spend time with you!”

“Byleth can be kinda hard to read…I thought it was the fishing that enticed her.”  
“I think it’s both.” Dorothea put a hand on Edelgard’s shoulder, reassuring her. “Look Edie, there’s no point in her always coming here and spending a whole damn day with you if she doesn’t enjoy your company.”

“That’s… That’s true I suppose, I guess I’m just doubting myself, I never know what to do around her! This surprises me, I am so in control of my other aspects of life.”

“Let mama Dorothy help you, just leave it to me!”

Edelgard smiled at her friend’s antics. _I'm lucky to have Dorothea even though she’s too much sometimes._ “Alright but nothing too far okay…” 

  
As if on cue, Byleth emerged back from her shower session, hair-half dried and still warm from the hot water.

“Thank you for letting me use your shower, I have missed the hot water.” She continued rubbing the towel to her head, hoping to dry it some more.

“Ah, it’s no problem!” Edelgard ushered Byleth to take a seat, a hot tea already waiting on the table. “Help yourself, please.”

Byleth hummed while she sipped the tea. “This is good.”

“Glad you like it, it’s Bergamont, my favourite!” Edelgard’s ears seem to twitch when hearing the compliment.

Dorothea watched in amusement. She decided this was the time to save the fidgeting Edie from herself. “By the way, I think you should talk to Edie about your idea.”

“Huh, what idea?” Edelgard turned at her name.

“Oh yes! Edelgard you’re the representative of this island, right?”

“Yes, I might have mentioned it to you. What’s up?”

“Dorothea mentioned that most residents here don’t actually enjoy fishing. I'm thinking of holding an island-wide event.”

“An event?”

Byleth nodded “Yes, seeing how our fishing competition turned up today, it was the most fun and my viewers were very excited. I thought I could hold a fishing tourney of some sort here, to introduce the fun of fishing to everyone too.”

Edelgard thought about the idea. “Hmm... That does sound interesting, it might attract residents to our island too…”

“Now that we got Edie’s approval we should plan the thing!” Dorothea piped up.

“Technically we still need to tell Mr. Nook and Isabelle.” Edelgard countered.

“I’m sure you can figure that out, Edie. I mean you’re the resident representative who will be working **closely** **together** with Byleth for this event, I know you’re more than capable.” Dorothea finished her sentence with a wink.

Edelgard tries not to think about Dorothea’s words but it’s impossible, the girl really knew how to get her. “Okay, I’ll get it set up. Immediately.” 

“That settles it! Byleth, what date do you have in mind?” Dorothea turned to face the fisherwoman.

Byleth pondered. “If it’s possible maybe next week?” She tilted her head sideways, thinking hard.

 _Cute_. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” Edelgard nodded.

Dorothea suddenly stood up. “Well, there’s not much time left! So you better get to work now, Edie! I’ll escort Byleth back to her boat. The rain has stopped too.”

“W-wait we haven’t set an actual date yet.” Edelgard scrambled up, trying to stop the mischievous squirrel from going.

“Just text her, Edie. I know you got her number.” _And I know you never had the courage to text her too._ “Doesn’t she?” Dorothea turned to Byleth.

“Yes, you can message me, El.” Byleth threw a smile to Edelgard.

Edelgard’s heart melted a little at the smile, and by the time she realized she was _supposed_ to stop Dorothea, they both have left through the door.

_Dammit, Edelgard! Stop being gay for a second!_ Letting out a huff of frustration mostly to herself, she then stood up.

_Better get back to work, there’s a tourney to be held, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're excited for chapter 4! by the look of things it should be finished in about 1/2 more chapters :) stay tuned
> 
> This chapter was fun to write, the never-ending teasing edelgard got from dorothea was fun to write :)

**Author's Note:**

> If your liked my work, check out my [Edeleth College/Rencarnation AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563408/chapters/56530012) too! I have great hopes for that series.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated.  
> Find me in twitter [@homonization](https://twitter.com/homonization) for requests and just general bullshittery.


End file.
